Two Misunderstandings
by Musiclife33
Summary: Since Austin was 13, she has grown up without a father, and has done everything for herself. But now she has the chance to find him. But her dad happens to be the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is currently trying to avoid the brink of war. When Austin stows away on the boat, will she get what she bargained for with her father? or choose the God of Mischief out of anger?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR THOR OR ANYTHING MARVEL RELATED! PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND. FOR THIS STORY I MAINLY TOOK THE SCRIPT OF THE MOVIE AND MADE IT MY OWN. THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF THE MOVIE NOT COMICS.

* * *

"The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?," asks Fury into his walkie-talkie.

"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors," Hill confirms as she climbs out of her Jeep, that which is sandwiched in.

Fury sounds a general call to get every living soul not working rescue looking for the briefcase.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a LEVEL SEVEN. As of right now, we are at war," Coulson sighs.

"What do we do?," Fury stands thinking. On his face; a sign of hope.

* * *

"What did I say about sneaking up on me?!," Lance holds his stomach with one hand and pinches his bleeding nose with the other chuckling.

"Sorry, forgot babe," Austin runs to him with a wet cloth holding it to his freckled, but tanned, nose gently.

"Well your forgetful mind might have just caused you some internal bleeding," Lance chuckles again running his hand through his thick, dark-brown, hair.

"I guess I should stop coming over unannounced?," Austin sighs, taking the cloth away and looks at him with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry Lance, its just," he smiles softly placing his hand on hers.

"Shh. I get it. You're flustered. And you have a lot on your mind. Just do what you gotta do okay?," Austin returns the soft smile and begins to help him off the floor.

"Thank you for understanding babe. I promise we will have a night, just me and you, a good movie, popcorn, it'll be great," Lance pulls her into a warm hug with a huge smile plastered to his face.

"Well I'm looking forward to it, now get back to whatever you were doing, then maybe you should shower," Austin giggles as she releases her boyfriend walking him to the front door.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea," the two lean for a quick kiss goodbye as Austin's phone begins to ring. "I'm sorry hold on," She pulls the device out of her pocket and looks at the caller I.D. then back at Lance with an expressionless face.

"What is it?," says Lance as Austin sighs quickly looking back at her phone.

"I'm sorry babe but you have to go," the strong girl begins to shove him out of her front door before he can get a word out. She feels bad for doing it, but she has been waiting 10 years for this phone call. Austin had to find _Him_. As she presses the little green button and slowly raises to phone to her ear, her heart is racing.

"Hello?,"

"I'll do it,"

The young girl couldn't breath. "W-when and where?,"

"Midnight. Tonight. Meet me just outside of town. Make sure no one follows you. And don't be late,"

"Thank y-," the call ends.

As Austin pulls the phone away from her ear and walks back to her room she tosses her cell on the bed. The heaving punching bag, she practiced on everyday for nearly 10 years, slides up and disappears into the ceiling as she looks at herself in the mirror. She had to admit; her hard work had paid off. She wasn't the same scrawny kid she was when _He _left, and she was going to show _Him. _And she was going to get answers. Real answers. But Lance was right. She needed to shower. Bad.

The tired girl sighs in embarrassment as she realizes how she must have look to her boyfriend. The first thing she notices is a rat's nest of hair on top of her head. A heap of unruly, but natural, dark brown curls must have become an even bigger mess during her training session. Next she notices her sweaty body. Wearing only sweats and a sports bra, her tanned skin shines from the perspiration. The hours a day of weights, sit-ups, yoga, and plenty of boxing created a well-toned, but clearly feminine, body. She smiles to herself thinking of the adventure about to start as she heads to the shower.

* * *

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know,"

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me,"

"Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment," Steve turns and picks up a punching bag and starts walking out of the gym leaving Fury behind. "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?,"

"You should've left it in the ocean,"

* * *

"Where are we going?," the agent silently drives ignoring Austin's question. "Hello?," again the agent says nothing. As Austin signs in frustration, she begins thinking to herself hoping that she made some good decisions.

"We're here," the Jeep comes to a stop as Austin looks at her surroundings. Nothing. There is literally nothing around them. They are in the middle of no where. _Great job Austin. Way to go, _she thinks to herself as the agent climbs out of the car. Suddenly the sound of propellers are heard in the distance. As she opens the car door, her mouth drops open in astonishment.

"We're taking a helicopter?! Where is _He_? Canada?!,"

"Zip it. You told me to take you to _Him_, that's what I'm doing," Austin sighs and nods to him as the helicopter lands.

"Fine let's go," the two make their way to the whirring helicopter. The second they are in, the blades immediately lift away from the ground.

* * *

Agent Coulson walks away leaving Steve with Natasha, walking towards the railing of the ship.

"

There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?,"

"Trading cards?"

"They're vintage, he's very proud," Without realizing, Banner doesn't notice them walking as he is nervous as hell. He moves around as people keep walking in his way.

"Dr. Banner," says Steve as he walks up to Banner and shakes his hand.

* * *

Calm down Austin. Snap out of it. Remember what the agent said. "Head in through Emergency Exit C around the corner of your drop-off sight. Go to the main deck at the very front of the boat and **he'll** be there. You will blend right in with your attire," he was right. Wearing tight black pants with a belt equipped with a 9 mm on each hip and a tight black half zip top with black lace up combat boots and her long curls falling loosely on her shoulders she did blend in. After giving herself the pep talk she needed, she began her operation into Emergency Exit C.

Walking through the automatic door, she looks around at the advanced technology surrounding her. Buttons and dials lighting up and making strange noises just on the walls of the hallways. _Focus Austin. Focus. You're looking for the main deck. At the front of the boat. Try and stay quiet. _Just as she told herself, she quickly but quietly moves towards the front of the boat using the main hallways. Passing casually past the other agents, moving swiftly, she finally reaches the entrance to the main deck. The large door way, light pouring out, steps away. As Austin makes her way towards the door, she breathes deeply. Then she hears it.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please," Natasha nods and walks off, leading Banner down the hall.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys," suddenly a woman with red hair in similar attire as she walks through the large doorway followed by a seemingly quiet man with brown hair. _It's time Austin. The time is now. _Austin quietly steps through the doorway and onto deck platform with a large round conference table in the center. As she walks to the railing of the platform, the girl looks around the large room with a rounded window taking up the front of the boat and too many computers to count each occupied by agents wearing the same attire some with headsets, others without. Then she sees _him. _One of the other agents, a woman with her dark hair pulled back into a bun spots Austin.

"Sir?," says the woman.

"What?," Fury turns around to see Hill looking up at the platform. He turns his gaze to the railing.

His makes eye contact.

Hill looks between the girl and the director.

"Hi dad,"


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AND VIEWS. I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT WITH THIS STORY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. I SHOULD HAVE ANOTHER ONE UP TOMORROW. AGAIN I OWN NONE OF THESE MARVEL CHARACTERS!

* * *

"…."

Austin scoffs. "You know you could say something,"

"A-Austin how? H-how did you even get here? H-how did you fin-," cut off by his very angry daughter.

"YOU DO NOT GET TO ASK THE QUESTIONS!," she yelled. Her eyes soften. "Why..why did you leave me? I-I needed you. Like every daughter needs her dad.. What is this place? You left your own family to ride around in a giant flying boat with a ton of random people in black?," Fury doesn't say a word. "TELL ME! YOU AT LEAST OWE ME THAT!,"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HEAR AUSTIN?!,"

"I WANT TO HEAR WHY YOU COULDN'T VISIT FROM TIME TO TIME! WHY YOU COULDN'T CALL ME OR TAKE ME TO A MOVIE ON THE WEEKEND?," tears fill her eyes as she lowers her voice "Is that to much to ask dad?,"

"I understand that you're upset. But there's nothing I can take back. Do I regret my actions? Everyday of my life I regret leaving you and your mother. I love you more than anyth-,"

"Anything in the world? I get it! Okay? You can't change anything in the past, but I know damn well you didn't plan on trying to find me or mom anytime soon. You say you cant change anything in the past but you had no plans of changing the future..," Austin wipes her tears away and turns around. "Let me know when you find someone to take me home, Nick." she walks off the platform and through the large doorway.

Fury realized that he was no longer Dad to his daughter. Even after all the years when he wasn't there for her she still called him Dad, but when she finally found him he disappointed her so much, he lost the title altogether. Part of him wants to go after her and just hug his little girl, but the rest of him knows he has a job to do.

"Sir?," says Agent Hill with concern in her voice. Fury turns to his fellow agent.

"Find Loki,"

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent," Coulson, Hill, and Fury surround the monitor of Agent Sitwell.

"Location?," asks Coulson.

"Stuggart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding," At the moment Steve walks onto the platform and Fury looks to him.

"Captain, you're up," Steve nods and leaves.

* * *

_This was an awful idea. You are truly an idiot Austin. Why would you come to find him? What were the answers you were expecting? If he wasn't coming for you after 10 years what makes you think he was ever coming for you at all? And now you are stuck on this damn boat! Great plan!_

Austin miserably walked through the hallway with tear filled eyes looking for a place away from the pain that everything around her inflicted. Finding a small dark room, the gloomy girl runs inside and collapses on the floor and leans against the wall where she lets the tears fall.

* * *

"Hey! That's enough!," Steve comes down and looks at Thor, "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here,"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!,"

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down,"

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer," Thor backhands Iron Man like a pimp with Mjolnir and loses all tolerance with this sentential of liberty and raises his hammer.

"You want me to put the hammer down?," Thor leaps high into the air, raising the hammer. Captain America crouches down and holds up his shield. Thor then brings the hammer down onto the shield and a massive implosion of light reacts with the vibranium shield creating a massive shockwave that blows up anything standing within a mile. Iron Man stands up and looks around. Lying right next to him is Cap, who never takes his eyes off Thor. Thor looks at them both.

"Are we done here?," Cap, asks.

* * *

"Sir?,"

"Can I help you Agent Hill?," Hill looks at the floor not wanting to intrude on his personal business.

"Sir I can't help but feel you should go and find your daughter and talk to her,"

"I can't help but feel that you are intruding on my personal business Agent Hill," Hill continues to look at the floor, "but you are right. This is the last thing I was wanting to worry about right now-," an agent hurriedly runs onto the platform.

"Director, he's here,"

Fury stands quickly and follows the agent out of the main deck.

* * *

_"How did you even get here?….What do you want to hear Austin?!….Every day of my life I regret leaving you and your mother…"_

Austin flinches out of sleep. The daylight that once seeped through the slit under the door was consumed by darkness. As she stands drowsily she remembers where she is and begins her quest to get off the flying boat. She steps out into the dark hallway and sees most of the rooms' doors were shut with light flowing out at the floors. Making her way back to the main deck silently, a familiar voice is heard down the hall behind her.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did," Austin heads towards the sound of her fathers voice wondering who he was talking to. As a second voice becomes clearer, she halts at the doorway the sound is escaping from.

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is," Austin realizes her father is talking to a murderer _"You kill because it's fun" _suddenly her father speaks again.

"Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something," the girl smiles at his joke as Fury walks out of the second exit of the room leaving Loki in his glass cell.

Austin begins to stand up straight and walks directly into the doorway of the cell room longing to see the face of this murderer. When she thinks of people who kill for fun, she imagines old creepy guys covered in hair and dirty clothes. With his back to her, Austin sees his green and gold suit which makes him appear taller. His medium frame is topped with a head full of glistening jet black hair. The creaking of the floor catches the criminal's attention.

"And who might you be?," the prisoner slowly turns around facing his new visitor. The second she sees his face, she understands. She now comprehends how this man is a killer. Everything about him is cold. His skin. His smirk. His voice. And above all, his eyes. When she sees him, she sees him killing anyone without remorse, "I do believe I asked you a question," the prisoner says posing his head slightly to the side. Again, Austin says or does nothing but looks at him with an expressionless face. She knows not what to say. She cannot take it any longer and begins walking towards the second exit, his icy stare following her around the room with his signature sneer fixed to his face.

As she leaves the room, his face becomes expressionless.

Weird. Okay Austin just stay focused. Find Nick.

When she reaches the other side of the second exit she meets another hallway and hears her father's voice along with others at the very end.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?,"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?," asked Cap. _Quit hiding! _Austin steps out onto the platform quietly thinking to herself. _Is that the Iron Man guy? Hmm, well there's him, a guy in a red and blue costume, the same red head and quiet dude from earlier this afternoon, and a large man with a red cape and huge arms. Quite the room of people huh?_

"Who's Loki?," says Austin as she makes herself known in the room. Well it works as everyone in the room looks directly at her. With confidence, she continues, "I'm done hiding and I want in," Tony starts giggling and points at her as if she's joking. Everyone else joins in by smiling at his outburst. Except her father.

"Absolutely not," she gives him a cold glare and crosses her arms.

"And who are you to tell me what I can do? Don't think that now that I'm here you get to start being the parent," the room goes silent. Tony points from Austin to Fury then back to Austin then looks down at his feet.

"I'm not telling you no as your father Austin. I'm telling you as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. that you are not welcome in this mission. This is much bigger than you alright?," Austin steps closer to her father but is intervened by Agent Romanoff when she places her arm in front of her.

"Back off. You heard the Director. I think it's time for you to go," Austin simply pushes arm down.

"And I think you should back away from me," The girls make harsh eye contact both exchanging cold glares.

"That's it, I've had enough," says Romanoff as she swings for Austin's face but not quick enough. As the Widow misses her opponents face, Austin ducks quickly and elbows her in the gut jolting her away.

"Told you to back away," Romanoff merely scoffs at her comment and strikes again while everyone watches. As the Widow throws every punch, each one is either deflected or dodged with ease, "That's it, now I've had enough," says Austin as she swings three times, the first grazing Romanoff's cheek, but the last two hitting their mark, the right eye and left cheek bone, once again jolting the Widow rearward. To finish the so-called "fight" and make her statement, Austin finishes with a strong round-house kick sending Romanoff to the floor with a busted lip and tiny beads of blood dropping out of her nose. The entire room silent. Austin looks around the room at the people staring at her. Even her father is looking at her like she's some abnormal creature with unnatural abilities, "Fine. You don't want my help? Get me off this boat," The confident but slightly angry young woman turns around and slips through another exit in the room trying to find a bathroom.

"She's definitely your daughter," says Tony to break the awkward silence.

"Clearly that midgardian knows what she is doing," Thor scoffs to himself at the fact that a tiny little mortal could pack that hard of a punch.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury is not happy with the series of events.

"Yes sir," Natasha comes to her feet wiping the blood off of her face.

"Listen here. You are one of my best qualified and strongest agents on this boat. You wanna tell me why you just got your butt handed to you on a silver platter?,"

"I cannot answer that sir,"

"Hmm. I see. Go get cleaned up and get some rest. I don't want this stunt happening again," Natasha nods and leaves the room, "You all should be getting rest we don't know what Loki has planned so be ready for anything tomorrow," Everyone disperses and goes to their own rooms.

* * *

_The nerve of that woman. She doesn't even know you! Thinking she was hot stuff cause she's all buddy-buddy with your padre. She needs to take a seat._

After calming down and making her way back to "her" room, the new victor passes through the now empty platform and into the holding cell room. Trying her best to keep her eyes off of the prisoner, Austin continued towards the first exit of the room.

"Look who it is. It's the mute," she didn't even have to look at him to know that that damn smirk was plastered to his face. Hearing too many snarky comments to last the next week in one day, Austin turns towards the convict who sits quietly on the cell bench with his feet propped up on the other end.

"No need to be bitter to me, it's the criminal who get's himself behind bars, or glass in your case," she glared at him intently.

"Ooh. So I'm a criminal now-,"

"Who else kills for fun?," Austin strikes back. The felon, with the same look of mischief on his face, takes three steps forward becoming larger than she expected.

"If I am a so-called criminal, why acknowledge me?," after hearing him, she then asks herself the question. _Why are you giving him attention?_

"I face my issues. I don't ignore them. Pretending something, or someone, isn't there doesn't solve the problem," the convict scoffs as Austin crosses her arms.

"So it is not easier to cover up the truth-,"

"It is not as simple as "covering up the truth", -"

"Then what would you call it-,"

"It's called lying to yourself," Loki smiles jokingly at her choice of words leaning on the glass.

"Now you know what they say about lying. Once you tell a lie over and over again, it eventually becomes truth," he backs away from the window and turns around to head back to his cell bench, believing he has won this debate.

"You're wrong" he stops, "A mask of lies can hide you from others, but it can't hide you from yourself," Austin slowly turns around and walks towards the doorway then stops to look back to see Loki still standing in the same spot. She shakes her head and continues to her room for the night.

Loki slowly moves again and sits down with a soft grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO LOVELIES I JUST FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. QUITE A BIT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER. AGAIN I REPEAT I OWN NONE OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS AND ALSO A LOT OF THE ORIGINAL SCRIPT IS IN THE STORY AND DO NOT OWN THAT EITHER! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, ETC. THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

_What was that about? Creep much?_

Austin thinks to herself as she heads back to her room. As she lays down on the bench she replays her conversation with the stranger in her head over and over slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Tony's voice jolts Austin out of her sleep causing her to sit up quickly. _Well someone is not happy. _She hastily gets up and walks towards the sounds and looks in quietly.

"Put on the suit," says Steve in Tony's face.

"What's going on?," says the girl catching everyone's attention.

"I've already told you, you have nothing to do with this so go back to your room," Austin just scoffs and brushes off her fathers comment and crosses her arms stepping completely into the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have the right to tell me what to do anymo-,"

"And how many times do I have to tell you I don't want you here," she drops her smirk and loses all playfulness in her face, "you are just in the way and you know what you were right I had no plans of coming to find you or your mother, not when I have a job to do!," pain and hurt was written all over Austin's face. Suddenly Fury regretted his harmful words, "Austin I-,"

"Just forget it," she interrupts, her voice cracking. As her eyes fill with angry tears she turns to leave the room, then she smirks, "I'm here to help," she turns around slowly wiping her tears, "Too bad you don't want it," and with that she spins around and walks out of the room. _But I know someone who does._

"Oh my god," at that moment, Banner who's looking at the monitor notices something about the Tesseract. And a large explosion sounds as Barton's arrow blows the engine right off the helicarrier.

What the hell was that?!

Austin flies into the near hallway wall hard from the sudden explosion, her head pounding. She stands up slowly trying to catch her balance. Sirens and red blinking lights are everywhere with people running in all directions. _Stay focused Austin, to the holding cell room hurry!_

* * *

"It's Barton. He took our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?," Fury asks as the helicarrier dangerously tilts to one side from the shut down of Engine 1. Still shaken by the Hulk ordeal, Natasha sits there, rocking back and forth, after crying for a while. Summoning back all her coolness, she touches her earpiece.

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy," she springs up and runs for Barton.

* * *

Austin finally reaches the holding cell room where three men in black step forward,

"You can't be in here, this room is on lockdown!," the first one steps forward attempting to push her out of the room. She immediately grabs his arm pulling it towards her side and elbows his face then his gut with intense speed and strength. She then spins around and trips him causing his head to make hard contact with the metal railing. The agent lies unconscious on the floor.

"Stand down agent!," says one of the other agents. The two move towards the girl.

"I'm not an agent," Austin states as she kicks the first one in the face. Soon Loki is on his feet watching the scene intently. The second agent comes behind and wraps his arms around her chest holding her arms down when she lifts her legs up and kicks the railing sending the agent backwards into the opposite railing. With the wind knocked out of him, Austin easily slides from underneath his grip and begins to swing. The other agent comes from behind as she grabs his arm pulling it forward then elbows his forearm downward nearly breaking it. The man lets out a cry of pain as she kicks back her left leg into his shin sending him to the ground and finishes with an elbow to the face. Finally she grabs the breathless agent's head and slams it into the metal railing leaving all three grown agents unconscious at her feet.

"I do have to say I'm quite impressed," says the prisoner. Austin turns towards the speaker and walks toward the glass wall.

"You'd be the first," Loki simply looks at her with his signature sneer.

"Hmm well," he backs away from the window and turns around," I am curious though," he takes a seat, "why go through all this trouble…just to see me?," she places a similar smirk on her face as she answers him.

"I have a proposition," a more serious version of his sneer made its way to his face.

"Do tell," the girl crosses her arms and explains.

"I was here to meet my father, turns out neither did he want to meet me nor did he want my help, so I'm offering it to you," the convict smiled slyly.

"What if I said I don't need your help-,"

"You'd be lying," Austin interrupts. He merely scoffs and stands.

"So what's in it for you may I ask?," she smiles and continues.

"You take me with you," and for the first time, the girl sees his face expressionless. No smile, no sneer or smirk. She takes this as her que as she walks to the control panel, "Do we have a deal?," He motions his head down keeping eye contact with her and smiles.

"Deal," and with that she presses the release button and the glass door releases open. The prisoner slowly walks out.

"No!," yells Thor as he charges at his brother. Loki walks up to him and crouches down to attack. Thor only goes through him. Austin speechless stands perplexed. The false Loki dissipates into nothingness. The real Loki comes out from the behind the control panel next the to the confused girl. He quickly shuts the cell door locking his brother inside.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?," asks Loki with a smile. Austin looks at him realizing he is much taller than she thought. He looks down at her with the same sneer then back at his captive.

"H-how did you- how did you do that?," she says finally getting the words out. He returns her gaze and begins his sentence but is quickly interrupted.

"Move away, please," Loki moves away from the control panel as Agent Coulson stands there, holding the Phase 2 Weapon Prototype, "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?," suddenly a loud gasp is heard. Agent Coulson is impaled through the heart, the real Loki stands behind Coulson. Austin covers her mouth in astonishment. _Did that just happen.._

"Nooo!," yells Thor as his friend falls to the floor. Loki makes his way to the control panel swiftly around the speechless girl. He gives his brother one last look. Thor looks at him, hopeful. Loki opens the hatch. Thor still hopes. Loki hit's the button and drops Thor out of the ship.

"You're gonna lose," says a dying Agent Coulson.

"Am I?," Loki turns towards his victim while Austin merely stands in silence still astounded of the series of events.

"It's in your nature," Agent Coulson scoffs after his comment.

"Your heroes are scattered you floating fortress falls from the sky…where is my disadvantage?," the dying man smiles slightly.

"You lack conviction," Loki's signature smirk drops as he makes his way towards the man on the floor.

"I don't think I…-," his argument is interrupted by Coulson shooting him with the Phase 2 Weapon Prototype, causing him to be thrown back against the wall behind him. The bewildered girl gasps covering her mouth once more. _Well there goes your ride._

"So that's what it does," Coulson humors even in his last minutes. Austin sits down on the floor next to the control panel with her head in her hands. She had let out a criminal. _What were you thinking? _Suddenly, movement is hear behind her. _No. He can't be._ She slowly turns around to see Loki standing and brushing off his long suit.

"That wasn't very nice," he steps forward towards Austin but she stands quickly and steps away.

"I won't go. I'm sorry. I let you go. So leave," says the regretful girl backing up slowly. Unfortunately, one of Loki's illusions stands behind her preventing her from moving any further. He takes several steps towards her slyly smiling.

"That wasn't part of the deal, now was it?," the mischievous fellow moves even closer to her, their faces inches apart.

"Loki!," yells Fury as he darts into the room. Loki turns his head towards the man, his body still facing the girl. Austin turns her head towards her father as well, "Austin,"

"Dad," her eyes soften but Loki's grow big.

"Now that…is interesting," says Loki as a loud cry is heard from Austin. Her eyes slowly begin to shut as the once embedded scepter is pulled out of her back in a bloody mess. The girl becomes limp in the arms of her assaulter.

"NO!," yells Fury as he watches his daughter grow unconscious.

"Shh," he smirks, "I have no reason to kill her. It's just a little sedation that can only be delivered directly to the spine. She'll be fine. For now," Quickly Fury runs toward the pair but only to run right through. The illusion quickly dissipates leaving a frustrated Fury behind. Without his Avengers, without his team, and without his daughter.


End file.
